. The goal of this project is to increase the efficacy of adenoviral gene transfer in the alveolar epithelium by co-administration of novel lipid products. In aim 1, the novel lipid products will be developed. In aim 2, the extent to which the lipids enhance adenoviral mediated gene transfer will be tested in vitro in pulmonary epithelial cells. A rat model system of acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) will be used in aim 3 to evaluate the ability of the lipids to amplify gene expression by adenoviral vectors in the alveolar epithelium in vivo. The overall goal is to develop lipid products which will increase transfection efficiency in human pulmonary epithelial diseases, to enhance gene therapy strategies for cystic fibrosis (CF) and ARDS.